The story of Aldo Trapani Jr
by mikerules135
Summary: this is the story of late Aldo Trapani according to Godfather 2 people son Aldo Trapani jr. and his life so please enjoy.


The story

Of Aldo Trapani Jr.

As you know Aldo Trapani the video game character for the famous movie the godfather dies according to Godfather 2 people so this is about his son and how his life progresses even with his father dead.

Enjoy

Aldo Trapani jr. 1947-1959 ages 0-12

Aldo's mother Frankie Malone was murdered by Underboss of the tattaglia family Bruno Tattaglia afterwards Aldo Sr. avenged her demise and killed Bruno by throwing him in a cremator at a funeral home and so aldo Jr. was raised properly by his father and went to a normal school but he was treated with the utmost respect by his teachers and he was always protected by a bunch of guards Aldo Jr. did not know why they protected him but he was glad to make older friends.

By his 5th birthday Aldo and his father went to one of his fathers business he owned in Brooklyn the full moon club after aldo hanged out with his friends and ate cake made by his grandmother Serafina Trapani his father and him drove home but were followed by Barzini hit men and aldo drove faster to avoid confrontation and eventually aldo's crew drove so hard that the Barzini hit men crashed in the back alley of the St. Sebastian Hotel. Aldo was relieved but noticed his son had gotten a cut on his head the blood spilled on his teddy bear that he held onto that was the only thing both aldo Jr. and Sr. had to remember her by Aldo enraged by this told his men to drive his son the hospital while he solely shot the hit men to with a Magnum and he first wounded them so they would die slowly eventually after calming down he went to the hospital to check on his son. The doctor told him he was ok and the cut wasn't that deep so it wasn't anything serious later that evening as Aldo read his son a bedtime story Aldo Jr. asked why those men wanted to hurt them and aldo simply replied "daddy has some bullies in his life but don't worry they won't bother us anymore".

By the time aldo Jr. was 8 he had learned that his father was part of the mafia and he was always worried about his father whenever he left him with the babysitter but they always hung out together at the park and read stories together but one day Vito Corleone passed away and both aldo's paid their respects and later aldo Sr. told his son he would be busy for the rest of the day and so later that afternoon all of the 4 heads of the five families were dead and aldo had more time to play with his son for 3 years life was pretty good for aldo jr. his father always had a way of balancing work and quality time with his son's school life, his plays, his piano recitals and they sometimes went to parties together.

However one day Aldo's father said he had to go on a business trip with his boss Michael corleone and Aldo understood it was business and so he hung out with his friends but he missed his father by the time it was 1959 aldo was happy because he knew his father would be back tomorrow so the next morning as he was eating pancakes for breakfast with his 3 year puppy fluffy he heard a knock on his front door and so happy knowing that was probably his dad he and his dog rushed there but only to see his father's best friend Jimmy DeNunzio at the door he sat his son down and told him his father was dead murdered by Cuban rebels Aldo was heartbroken.

Aldo Trapani Jr. 1969- 1979

Aldo later on was protected by Michael Corleone and had gotten an apartment and his dog had a puppy he named it Paulie and his dog passed away it was sad but he eventually got over it and had gotten a job at the local market owned by the corleone family years later he started his own gambling racket and owned a small crew he owned every racket and business his father owned and became a small time but peaceful street boss and he married a beautiful woman and moved to new jersey while he still went to most of his operations in New York he and his wife and son and daughter still had dinner at his business and racket and restaurant in New Jersey Arnold Famous 47 and so at the end of every month he vested his mother and father's grave every Sunday but he still lived a peaceful life.


End file.
